Guilty Pleasures
by baileysue2
Summary: What I want to happen in 4x17! Good ole Blam! :D


Sam walked down the hallway, happily. Everything was going good for him. He had an awesome girlfriend and the best friend anyone could ask for. After he stopped at his locker, he saw his best friend coming for him.

"Sammy! Guess what!" Sam smiled. He loved it when Blaine was happy and excited. "What?"

"Mr Shue is out sick," Blaine spoke smiling, "So we get to run Glee club while he's out!" Sam grinned. This would be amazing. He could only imagine what Blaine had planned.

"So what do you want the lesson to be?" Blaine kept smiling his amazing smile at Sam, eyes sparkling. "I was thinking Guilty Pleasures. We all have our secrets, so I say we confess them!"

"Awesome! What number do you have planned?" Sam asked. "Well, i actually have a secret love for Wham! so I was thinking, maybe we could all sing Wake Me Up Before You Go Go! What do you think?"

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait to plan it out with you." Sam said, smiling warmly. "Me neither! Now lets go!"

X

The glee club surprisingly were very excited to do the number. They were hesitant about disco, but loved the 80s! "Dude this is gonna be epic."

"Yeah, I wish Mr. Shue were out more often! This is fun!" Sam smiled as Blaine spoke and picked up his books. "So what's your guilty pleasure?"

Sam looked at Blaine, wondering why he wasn't talking. Did he say something wrong, he thought. "Uh.. Don't worry about it Sam."

Sam frowned. Why wasn't he telling him. Sam thought about what his guilty pleasure was. He knew what it was.. But was he ready to tell anyone? No.. Not yet. Not now. He would do it later.

X

The Wham! number was amazing. Sam and Blaine led the group and it ended out being amazing. Sam ran over and hugged Blaine tightly at the end of the number."That was amazing. You were amazing." Sam smiled and pulled away, with Blaine at a loss of words.

What was up with him? Sam thought. Did he do something wrong again? He shrugged it off and walked over to Brittany.

"Hey Sammy!" Sam smiled at Brittany's perkiness. "Hey Britt? How did you like the number?"

"It was awesome. You and Blaine were so perfect together!" Sam kept smiling. He and Blaine. He liked the sound of that.. Wait no. He was dating Britt. "Thanks! So what is your guilty pleasure, Britt-Britt?" Brittany giggled at the nickname.

"Well, mine is that I love the Spice Girls! I mean they're just fantabulous. What is yours?" Sam chuckled at Brittany. "Well, I don't know.."  
Brittany put an arm on Sam's chest to stop him. "I know what it is. You're half dolphin and half shark. Like me!" Sam's eyes widen. Damn. She knew. Why was Brittany so smart?

"I uh.. How did you know?" Brittany shrugged, giggling. "I guess I'm just amazing like that." Sam smiled at Britt. "Yeah.. But could you like not tell anyone, until I'm ready at least?"

"Sure. But you might wanna tell Blainey soon. He likes you." Sam got red. Blaine likes him? Whoa. Wait.. Why was Britt telling him this?

"You're not.. Jealous?" Brittany smiled again. "You and Blainey should be together if you wanna be together. All I want is to see you happy, and you'd be happy with Blaine. So go get him silly!"

Sam couldn't help but grin. How did he get so lucky? Brittany was so kind and nice about this. But he knew that if everyone knew about him being bi they wouldn't be. He needed to talk to Blaine about this.

X

Sam put down his last weight when he saw Blaine walk in. Now was his chance. He was gonna tell Blaine his guilty pleasure. "Hey Blaine!" Sam smiled and Blaine turned towards him. "Hey Sammy! Been workin' hard I see!" Sam blushed and kept looking at him.

"I'm ready to tell you my guilty pleasure." Blaine's face lit up a little. "Oh really? Shoot."

"I.. I like Taylor Swift." God Sam. Why did you chicken out? Just say it! He'll be awesome about it! "Oh that's nice Sam." Blaine frowned a little, looking disappointed.

"No.. Wait. I'm bi." Blaine's face lit up. Sam smiled a little, happy with his reaction.

"Do you.. Have feelings for me?" Sam bit his lip, looking down. Now was his chance.

"Yes." Blaine grinned. He leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss onto Sam's lips. Finally, everything worked out.


End file.
